Little Things
by Trinity Everett
Summary: Michelle brings her director some coffee. Set after Day2. Tony/Michelle.


Title: Little Things

Fandom: 24.

Characters: Michelle Dessler/Tony Almeida.

Word Count: 1,046

Rating: PG

Summary: Michelle brings her director a cup of coffee.

Author's Notes: Just a little bit of post-Day 2 fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

Not for the first time since she started up the stairs did she question the wisdom in her actions. When he worked down on the floor, it would have been no big deal for them to bring each other coffee, but now he was director, now he worked upstairs.

Now they were dating.

Flushing, she cast a glance over her shoulder to see how many people were watching the brand new second in command at CTU Los Angeles bring coffee to her director. Surprisingly enough every eye in the building seemed to be on their screens, instead of on her as she gingerly carried the steaming hot mug up the stairs to Tony's office.

Making it to the top step, she tapped lightly on the glass and waited for him to wave her inside. As she pulled the door open, the movement jostled her, sloshing coffee over her right hand. The door closed on her, handle bumping into her side.

"Ow! Damn it!"

Immediately Tony was at the door, shoving it the rest of the way open and taking the Cubs mug from her hand, placing it down on his desk before returning to pull her inside and examine her wounds.

He wiped the coffee from her hand with his handkerchief before the pads of his fingers delicately touched her skin, checking the burn's severity. Smiling sheepishly, she shook her head.

"I'm fine, Tony. It just startled me, that's all."

"Coffee can cause damage, remember that woman at McDonald's?" he argued with an easy smile, his fingers still lightly caressing her wounded skin. Really, she was fine. Her hand felt like she'd dipped it in the bath before the water had been allowed to cool. Her skin might be tender for the rest of the day, but she was pretty sure she'd live.

"I think I'll live. All my flesh seems to still be attached to my body."

Tony smirked, but didn't drop her hand. After curling his thumb around hers he leaned to the side, lifting the now slightly less full coffee mug off the desk.

"Your beverage."

She looked out the side panel of Tony's office, checking again to see if anyone was paying them any attention. Satisfied that the staff's attention was elsewhere, she turned back to him.

"I brought it for you. Since you've been here all night."

Just as he pulled up to her building the night before, his cell phone rang, killing the invitation inside that had been on her lips. As director, he was on-call at all times, and with half of the night-shift out with the stomach flu, he had to take up the slack. Despite it being the end of their date, he still apologized for taking the call - as if he could have ignored it – and walked her to her door; raising her chin with two of his fingers and giving her a sweet, gentle good night kiss. Bringing him coffee to help keep him alert after being on all night was the least she could do.

He looked surprised but he tried to cover it up by glancing at the white mug in his hand. "Well, good. 'Cause technically you broke the rules just by touching this, non-believer that you are," he teased, giving her hand a jiggle.

"Oh no," she gasped in mock horror. "Whatever can I do to redeem myself?"

Tony grinned. "For starters, about fifty 'Hail Tinkers'." He tilted his chin, as if in thought. "Yeah, fifty sounds about right."

She nodded, pretending to be intent on hearing his answer.

"And you can go out with me again tonight."

She watched him bite his lip, like he'd been waiting for the chance to ask her out again and he wasn't sure if he'd done it right.

"Well, if it's the only way to do my penance," she drawled, reaching out a finger to touch the rim of his mug again.

"That's 25 'Hail Evers', Michelle," he warned around a smile, allowing her to flatten her hand against the Cubs logo. "_And _a movie with me on Saturday."

"So what's my punishment if I take a sip?"

He gaped, feigning shock that she could ever suggest such an offense.

"Tony?" she looked up teasingly, dragging the mug up to brush the edge of her lips.

"I don't know, Michelle. No one's ever committed such a sin. You'd probably have to go to a game with me and see the team for yourself. Let me buy you a hat, maybe a t-shirt, too."

She scrunched her nose playfully. "That's pretty harsh."

He nodded, pretending to take pity on her. "I know, but I did warn you."

He sounded so serious, but when she looked into his eyes and saw mirth, she couldn't help but lose it. Snorting, she fell into his shoulder. Tony joined her in her humor, giving their joined hands a squeeze.

"Thank you for the coffee," he murmured honestly, brushing his lips over her hair in his attempt to find her ear. "I'm sorry you burned yourself. Are you sure you're alright?"

Nodding she pulled away, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. Getting an idea, she grinned. "But if you're feeling particularly guilty, since it _is _your coffee that did it, you _could _bring me flowers tonight," she suggested.

"Not sure I can give you a reward during a punishment," he teased.

"Of course," she sighed, remembering her contrition. "I should get back to work before I break any more rules."

"Good idea." He pumped her hand lightly. "Pick you up at eight?"

She nodded, smiling. For the most part they'd gotten the hang of this dating thing. She was at the door to his office when he called her back.

"Hey, Michelle?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know I take my coffee black?"

Grinning wickedly, she faced him. "I've got a confession."

"Oh?" One eyebrow arched.

She nodded, taking a deep breath and gripping the door handle, fully prepared to bolt.

"I'vetouchedyourcoffeemugbefore," she blurted in a rush, spinning around and leaving the office with a short laugh.

Once she was down the stairs she glanced up to see Tony smiling down at her. Glancing around one last time for onlookers, she winked at him and went back to work.

Cest fini.


End file.
